Lonestar
"We welcome all who stand for peace. Be wary, however, for Lonestar is as beautiful as it is dangerous." King Shisket at the Great Ball of the 30 Realms (39 BG) History Lonestar is an island to the east of the Vviventia, and was the last of the 30 kingdoms to submit to the rule of House Elderflower. The island has a long history steeped in magic, and is home to a variety of arcane creatures. Its people, the Strus, have inhabited the island for many centuries, and their origin is shrouded in mystery. First encountered in the year 39 BG, the Strus rushed to the rescue of a trading vessel just off of the coast of Lonestar when it was attacked by pirates after straying far off course. The merchant ship was saved and news of the fierce and highly skilled rescuers soon reached the Capitel. High Lord Gloinus and his royal procession set out at once in the direction of the previously undiscovered island. Upon arrival, the mainlanders were greeted with little resistance and the High Lord was soon in the throne room of King Shisket. After several hours of debating and negotiating, it was decided that Lonestar would be better protected and connected as part of House Elderflower's empire. This was the day that Lonestar became the 30th kingdom of the Realm. Wildlife As mentioned previously, Lonestar is infamous for its array of mythical beasts. The strong arcane history of the island seems to have led to a large selection of wildlife appearing on Lonestar that aren't found anywhere else in the Realm. As news of these creatures spread to the mainland, a surge of hunting parties flocked to the island. In a bid to protect its wildlife, the Lonestar state declared hunting on the island illegal and punishable by exile. The declaration almost came too late, as a previously common species known as the Slak were almost hunted to extinction within the space of several months. Creatures on Lonestar vary in size, but several reports of giant ice creatures roaming the frozen wastes of the island have recently lead to the implementation of a curfew across the kingdom. The reports describe large, icy creatures pulling away from ice shelves and lumbering across the landscape. Several arcane scholars from the Capitel archives traveled to the island on an expedition prompted by the reports, and within 2 days of arrival there was a sighting. It is believed that recent shifts in the balance of magic across the realm have led to arcane disturbances in the region and that the giant creatures reported could be ice golems awakening from centuries of rest. Further investigation is being carried out on the matter. Military The Lonestar military are highly regarded in Vviventia as some of the finest fighters in the realm. Their foot soldiers are infamous for their extreme precision and coordination as part of a large fighting force. Despite being famous as one of the most peaceful kingdoms in the realm, Lonestar soldiers begin military training at the age of just 10. The Strus believe that for peace to be maintained, warriors are needed to protect against those who aim to destroy. The most skillful soldiers in the Lonestar military go on to join the Paladins, arcane warriors trained to use magic as well as physical weaponry in battle. Little is known about Paladin training, which seems to accomplish the impossible by imbuing previously non-magical soldiers with arcane powers. On many occasions, Lonestar state officials have been questioned about these training methods, but every time they refuse to comment. This has led to some fierce debate among scholars across the realm, and to this day remains one of Lonestar's best kept secrets. It is this secrecy which ultimately allows the kingdom's fighting force to be so effective, giving them an advantage that no other known warriors in the realm possess.